basebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 1
It's a cool crisp evening in the City of Salvatori amidst the cluster of skyscrapers and apartment complexes, a large IT structure stands towering above its neighbors. Jameson McCandless lounges casually in the heavily padded office chair as he duly browses the security camera footage being relayed to the screens in front of him. He takes a bite out of an energy bar as he watches the strangely high number of security guards to make sure everyone is on high alert. Normally these precautions wouldn't be necessary, especially for what appears to be an average company building. And yet with the presence of a high ranking officer, these raised security levels would have been required even without the man continuously insisting upon them. Jameson rolls his eyes as he thinks of the general. Paranoid higher ups don't tend to do a whole lot of good for the morale of your everyday foot soldiers in the Insurrection. And yet despite his qualms with the behavior of the Officer, he understands the reasoning behind it and so continues to monitor the footage* Jameson: "here's to another long night" *He takes a deep gulp of the watered down beer to his left* *Cloaked and slowly approaches the south gate of the IT building, Locus starts taking count of the amount of guards stationed outside, and pulls a knife, and approaches the first man and cleanly slits open both sides of his neck, severing the major artery there and causing the man to bleed out quickly, he then rushes the man's partner stabbing him in the forehead while covering his mouth so no other soldiers can hear him scream. He then rushes in through the ground floor, avoiding a few men here and there, and reaching the stairwell he pulls out his silenced pistol. He then enters the stairwell and shoots the man who is inside clean through the head, painting the wall behind him a bright crimson. Then he rushes up to the second floor, calmly walking through the door deactivating his cloaking so the men there can see him, and as they start to yell he starts shooting rounds into them, calmly walking as he does. When their bodies drop to the floor he looks in several doors in the hall before noticing a camera and shooting it out.* *Jameson feels a slight tingling in his spine as he notices gaps in the security details. He feels a knot of suspicion forming in his stomach. Suspicion which is confirmed seconds later as the armored figure appears out of nowhere and starts shooting. He starts slightly as the first rounds are fired. Quickly gathering himself, he starts to divert more forces to intercept the attacker. As he realizes that the assassin is utilizing active camouflage, he switches the cameras to thermal imaging. His fists clench as the first camera is shot out. As the violence increases, the camera footage starts to flicker off for a few milliseconds and then back on 'central wiring was probably compromised by weapons fire' he thinks to himself as he frustratedly stares at the monitors. All traces of fatigue or lethargy are completely out of his system as a steady flow of adrenaline courses through his body. Jameson's attention is so focused on the sector where this new assailant is that he fails to notice the one camera that covers the south entrance. As the camera flickers, the door transitions from being closed.. To open.. And back to closed again in an instant* *Locus storms up the third floor stairwell ramming a man into the wall and turning and throwing a knife into another face. He looks back down to where he came from and shoots a man who was following him. He then hurries up to the floor and charges a man who starts firing at him. Several moments later the hall is filled with bodies and broken camera bits and locus is bounding up to the fourth floor killing men as he goes. Once he finishes checking rooms here he rushes to the sixth and seventh floors. Soldiers fall like dominoes and someone got their hands on a grenade. Locus made it to the eighth floor and then he was charged by a man who was quite fast. The two exchanged blows quickly, before Locus took the man and broke his collarbone and used him an a human shield while firing his pistol at the man's comrades. His suppressor gave out finally and his shots were ringing loudly again, alerting all that someone was coming. He took one of the dead soldiers Comms and started listening to the chatter of the men disorganized by the chaos. He then looked at the Camera in front of him and waved as he activated his cloaking again and ran past several enemies on his way up to the ninth floor* *Realizing that he can't isolate the situation as the attacker charges past the third floor, he sounds the alarms in a desperate attempt to slow his progress, he shifts uncomfortably as he loses camera after camera. Each one slowly getting closer to the twelfth floor where his station is placed. He pounds his fist in frustration as the armored man continuously evades patrols with his camouflage, especially since he can see him clear as day through the thermals which the ground units are not as fortunate to have. As the number of active camera's decreases steadily, he picks up strange and subtle abnormalities out of the corner of his eye. Slight flickers of movements in almost empty sectors. However, these moments are gone as fast as they come and he casually dismisses them as just more glitches and brief blackouts from the footage reception signals. As the man reaches the ninth floor, sweat is running freely down his forehead. He wipes his brow hastily with the back of his hand, desperately trying to coordinate a counter measure as he has on every floor prior but to no avail. It is at this moment that camera 30, the one right outside goes dark...... One... Two.... Three... The camera is out for a significantly longer time than the usual flicker but slowly and surely it fazes back into view. Jameson drops his comms to the ground, starting with enough force that his chair is thrown back. His pupils contract to small dots as his eyes widen with sheer terror because as 30 comes into view, he sees the last moments of the security detail posted outside his office. The man's eyes are bulging out and his lips are a swollen purple as the guard hangs from a wire noose around his neck. His legs twitch and he claws at the noose for only half a second as the last remnants of his life escape him. Jameson furiously racks his mind for who could be responsible as he sees the armored assailant still making his way through the ninth and tenth floors. He then realizes what his mind was processing in those short flashes of movement--because as he inspects the cameras around the south side of the structure he notices a complete and utter lack of security detail. 'How did nobody pick up on this?' He is starting to panic, a tension in his chest is building steadily 'where they using camouflage as well?.... Impossible we would have seen it like a bright light on the thermals' Jameson spends a few more milliseconds trying to comprehend how someone could have gotten so close, so fast without being seen* *then... His heart skips a beat and he feels his throat tighten at a familiar sound he had heard day in and day out as he went to work every day* *someone or something... Had just opened his door* *Locus runs through the ninth floor cloaked avoiding detection from the soldiers there. He rushes up the stairs slipping past the two guards in there and reaches the tenth, where he proceeds to stab several men in the hallway and sprint past the others. He then slams one mans head into the wall while kicking another's throat in. He then grabs the other man by the head and slams him into the tile. He gets up and bolts down the hall. When he reaches the 11th floor, he calmly walks down a deserted hallway, slightly confused but not caring entirely. He then slowly goes up to the 12th floor. He walks down the hall and notices the man hanging and rushes in the security room. He notices the security guard with a bullet clean through his head. Locus runs out sprinting down the hallway and notices an elevator. He get in and hits for floor 20. The elevator starts going up and stops at floor 16. He activates his Camouflage as the doors open and 5 men Climb in. They are headed for floor 20 as well. As the doors close he deactivated his camouflage and grabs one man and slams his head into the wall. He then turns and snaps another man's neck and throws him into the third. The fourth throws a punch at locus who catches it and bend his arm to break it while launching a punch at the fifths face. Then he turned back to the fourth and head butted him and the man collapsed. He looked back at the fifth who was bleeding and the third who was getting up and he kicked the fifth man in the chest and punched the third back to the floor, where he curb stomped his head in, then he looked at the fifth and punched him in the stomach and while the man doubled over in pain he kneeled him in the face. The doors opened and he stepped out, tossing the grenade in and running down the hallway as it exploded* *The final four floors are deserted with most of the men having been deployed downwards to prevent Locus onslaught. At the end of a large hallway that runs alongside the glass walls is a large door marking the location of the main office. Shards of glass are scattered in place of a security detail and a chilly breeze drives into the building through a gaping hole in the window walls* *Locus moves up to the top floor looking for any signs of life, but there are none. He approaches the main office carefully and slams open the door bursting into the top pistol drawn* *Locus is greeted with the eyes of the General, glazed over in utter terror as he is held three feet off the air by his throat, he is grasping at a gauntleted hand that stems from a figure who seems to fade in and out of reality. As he gasps for breath, the general reaches out in a desperate plea for help but it is pointless. With a resounding crunch, his neck is snapped within the massive hand and his lifeless corpse is tossed to the ground* *Locus immediately points his gun at the figure* "Don't move. Who the hell are you? *The figure turns to Locus, making no other movements or sounds. As he drops out of camouflage, he is revealed to be the Freelancer Locus met for a few moments at the base. He makes no attempt to speak but instead holds up a USB sound file, the way he holds it suggests it is of some significance* *Locus stiffens slightly, but lowers the pistol halfway down, watching the man he recognized* "What are you going to do with that? It seems to be the thing I need now.." *As he stands there for a few moments, his posture seems different upon inspection, holding a more disciplined and military like stance than his usual swagger. Without saying a word, he tosses the drive into the air near Locus right* *Reaches out with right arm and catches it while slightly aiming the pistol in his left.* "Thanks.." *As he is partially distracted with catching the device, Colorado bunches up the muscles in his legs slightly, leaping backwards with uncanny speed that no man should posses and tumbles clean through the back window, 24 floor up into the night sky, his black armor seeming to meld into the cityscape around them* *Locus rushes over to the window and looks out, but sees nothing* "Crazy son of a bitch..." *Unseen by those around, Miles deploys an urban parachute from his pack, angling it expertly through the maze of buildings. Landing on the roof of a small apartment complex, he rolls forwards and unstraps himself from the parachute in one fluid motion, straightening up and looking back at the building for about half a second before climbing down a ladder and walking towards his rented car in the garage. His work is done for today but tomorrow, he just might end up having a conversation with the assassin, Locus*